Confessions of a Phone Guy
by Spidershadow5
Summary: A longtime employee of Fazbear Entertainment recounts his story of the nightmarish events plaguing the restaurant. (Rated T, because it's FNAF)


A lot of people would probably be quick to burn me at the stake. And, well, I, uh, I guess I kind of deserve that. I did go along with all the, uh...questionable acts committed by Fazbear Entertainment. Any resistance I put up was...negligible. But I swear, I never had anything to do with the deaths. I was just trying to make ends meet, you know? I had to work. I had a kid that I tried to support, and...well, I won't bore you with the details. You didn't come here to learn about my personal troubles. You want to know the truth.

Actually, I, uh, wasn't there for everything. I didn't get there until after the company bought the brand from the old Fredbear's Family Diner place. I read about the incident, though. "Child found murdered outside local pizzeria." No wonder the place lost so much business so quickly. No reason behind it, no way of finding the guy, nothing. I joined up with the company right after they took over, renaming it Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. To be honest, I never understood why they did that. Why anyone would want to associated with a place where a kid died is honestly beyond me. But, hey, what did I care? I was getting paid, good enough for me.

Then came the hybrid suits. Uh, believe it or not, those were actually my idea. Some of the kids were scared of the robots, with their thumping footsteps and stiff movements, ya know? So I thought, hey, why not make it so live people could get inside and manipulate the suits? They wouldn't need the recorded voices, it would sound so much more...authentic, less scary and unnatural. We were already developing another character that eventually became, uh, Bonnie, it seemed like perfect timing. I-if I knew how poorly designed those suits would end up being, I never would've suggested it. People getting crushed inside them...oh, God, it was horrible. Not to mention, the company was too cheap to even clean up the suits afterwards. As if we weren't already facing enough citations from the Health Inspectors, now we had blood and mucus around the faces of the animatronics, people calling them reanimated corpses, uh...it makes me wonder why I didn't just quit. Even after we discontinued those, made the more recognized group of four, they still wouldn't clean the place. Some of the parts from the spring lock suits were used in the new ones, a-and the blood was still stained on parts of the masks. The Health Department pretty much ruined the place, at that point. I can't say I really blame them.

Then came the really large scale restaurant. I was so happy, I thought that we'd finally learned from our mistakes. The facial recognition in the new animatronics, the place had the budget to be actually well maintained, everything. W-when that first guy complained about, uh, the animatronics moving at night, I ignored it. We couldn't have messed up. Not this time. Heh...if only I'd known. I always felt uneasy about that puppet thing. Really more of puppet master than a puppet, if you think about it. It was looking for something, using the toy robots...I-I think it knew what was going to happen. Anyway, we whipped up some stuff for the night guard to avoid injury, and that new guy, Jeremy, got through the nights just fine. I-I thought it was just a temporary setback.

Then came the murders...or, kidnappings, since nobody could find the bodies. I think everyone knew from the beginning we weren't gonna find anyone alive. We took most of the parts out of the yellow Bonnie spring animatronic. Hey, it was so popular with the kids, we thought maybe we could pull it out sometime, if we got a brainwave. But, someone got ahold of it, and, well...kids are just too trustworthy of their favorite characters for their own good. It was just a downward spiral from there. One outside the restaurant is one thing, but five inside, ugh...it's a miracle we managed to stay open for another few days. Should've seen it coming. The new toy animatronics started acting so unusual, just staring at the adults, and the staff, before we even realized we had kids missing. Something was wrong. The original night guard was arrested based on the security footage. I-I wish that I'd known back then that he'd been framed. But how could I have known?

We had one more birthday party before closing. I don't know why the kids' parents didn't just ask for a refund. Maybe the kid just refused to not have the experience, even after what happened. Kids...it makes me wonder how we lose all that optimism when we grow up. But I...I guess I might as well admit it. I'm as responsible for the bite as Foxy the Mangle. I told Jeremy to stay close to the animatronics. I hoped maybe...maybe they wouldn't try anything if we kept an eye on them. But I didn't think it all the way through. The Bite of '87...poor Jeremy. He lost a chunk of his brain. I actually visited him in the hospital, but, uh, I don't think he even recognized his family, much less me.

I always said we'd sort through it eventually, but I didn't really believe that. I don't know why the higher ups at Fazbear Entertainment didn't just give up at that point. Uh, we'd had kids die in the restaurant, it wasn't like people would flock to see us. But they managed to scrap together enough money to open a much smaller restaurant. W-we managed to stay open for a few more years, but the magic just wasn't there anymore. It wasn't until we started hiring night guards that I realized just how much trouble we were in. The animatronics hadn't been fixed. They still came after us at night. The first time we found a guy stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit, I tried to contact the cops. It was worse than the spring suit, there was blood everywhere, and the teeth..it was horrible. But nobody was willing to lose whatever we had left.

They thought, you know, if we didn't let the animatronics free roam at least during the night, they'd start attacking people during the day. So they came to an agreement. We brought in new security guards, who wouldn't just quit after one night. After all, you'd have to be truly desperate to take a job in this place, and the BS would be that they thought you were an endoskeleton without it's costume on. I figured out that was bull as soon as I saw Bonnie hanging out in the parts room with the spare endoskeleton. Anyway, they wouldn't even tell the cops you'd died, and all evidence would be disposed of. I hated it, b-but I really had not choice but to go along with it. To ensure that nobody would survive long enough to become a real problem, they were left with a limited supply of power, with some crap about budget cuts as an excuse.

I did manage to figure out...what was going on, I think. The animatronics would make groaning noises, sounded like dying little kids. We had the puppet destroyed, but sometimes, at night, the posters would change to pictures of it. I think the kid who died first, at Fredbear's Diner, must've become him, and the rest of the animatronics were the other victims. If someone had told me that in my job at a children's pizzeria, I'd be dealing with the ghosts of murdered children possessing animatronic robots, I'd have told them to get some help. And yet, it happened.

Security guards would die every couple of weeks, and I helped to cover up all those deaths. Don't get me wrong, I'm not proud of it. I swear, I tried to make sure that all the new guards at least knew what they were in for. I left messages with everything I could get away with. Every time I tried to do anything more, you know, sneak evidence out of the restaurant, they-they reminded me what would happen...i-if I did. You really don't want to know what they said they'd do. You think you do, but you don't. I think when they sent me to the night shift, i-it was an attempt to try and get rid of me. Well, not really an, uh, attempt, as you're aware.

I found out that the, uh...bodies of the kids were stashed inside stuff that we moved from the safe room between locations. That why we, uh, sealed it off. I hoped maybe I could expose Fazbear Entertainment somehow, so when they hired the new guy to take over for me on the night shift, Mike Schmidt I think his name was, I left him a note, telling him everything. There were some little hints in the messages I, uh, left for him. I was hoping, you know, that he'd be able to get the evidence without the higher ups suspecting. They kept too close an eye on me to do it myself. I don't even know if he found it, though.

In my first message, I told him to show the respect to those characters, y'know, because they were special to kids. T-to be honest though, it was more about...what those things really were. Those poor kids...I don't think they even understood exactly what they were doing. They were just scared and angry. I don't think they could remember, uh, who it was that did it. They thought it was one of us. They guy who did it, as I later found out, h-had left the company about a year after we opened the new restaurant. Sometimes, I-I think he knew. He knew they were looking for him. He never spent much time around them if he could avoid it.

That last night was painful. I was really good at conserving my power by that point, so I thought it wouldn't be any worse than usual. But the robots...they seemed so much more aggressive that night. Foxy wouldn't go away, I had to keep my door shut for so long. Eventually, they all just ganged up on me. I'll be honest, dying is a lot more painful than you think. Maybe it's just the pain of being forcefully shoved inside a Freddy suit, but it was agony. The bone crunching, the eyes being forced out. And now, well, here I am.

Truth be told, I'm not sure why I didn't move on. I wasn't like those kids, I didn't have a reason for revenge or anything. Maybe I wanted to, I don't know, uh, end the deaths, or something. It doesn't really matter, does it? Later on, I saw how...he...came back, smashed up all the animatronics. Then, they, the ghosts, followed him to the safe room, he got in the Spring Bonnie suit, and boom. They didn't laugh, or anything. They just sorta...faded away as he bled out on the floor. I don't think I'll ever get the sound of that scream out of my head. I, uh, I can't say he didn't really deserve it, though.

Now, that being said, I know it's hypocritical of me to say that. Like I said, I did very little to try and stop the endless cycle of death at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I, uh, I guess there's really no real excuse for that. I thought it would be over after he died, but...these urban legends have a way of staying alive. Now, they dug him up for the whole Fazbear's Fright thing. If only they knew what they brought back.

He's...probably going to be coming after you, now. He's been locked up for thirty years. If he wasn't crazy before, he definitely is now. I guess you could call this my last attempt at redemption, even if it's kind of...feeble. Maybe you could do me a favor, uh, and see if you could find a way to stop him from moving around the attraction, or something? You'll probably be saving a lot of people. Uh...that place should never have been set up.

Um, that's really all I have to say. Maybe, if you stop him...uh, maybe it'll finally end. Maybe they can...move on. Well, good luck. You're gonna need it.


End file.
